Tidsaldrene
Gudernes alder Legender fortæller om en tid hvor guderne skabte Jotumheim og alle dens skabninge. Flamme og mørkets tidsalder De eviges tidsalder Flammens tidsalder thumb|350pxDer er legender fra tider for længe siden, en alder uden konger da verden var forenede med en alliance mellem dragerne og mennesket. Dette er legenderne om Flammens Orden. Et broderskab af ædle beskyttere. Bundet sammen gennem hellig magi, så sjælen fra mennesket blev forenet men en enkelt drage. Gennem deres styrke og visdom, var verden ledt og fred herskede i århundreder. Men som i alle tider er der dem hvis hjerte kun indeholder had og mørke. I hemmelighed mødes de, for at plotte og lave planer, og efter tid blev den mørke fællesskab skabt. Efter en ed for at overrende ordnen, begyndte det mørke fællesskab langsomt at spinde deres spind over hele verden, arbejdende fra skyggerne, løgne og forræderi. Men til sidst, gennem blodig beslutning, tog Navaroth og den oldgamle drage Kiroath magten over det mørke fællesskab. Sammen forrådte og myrdede de udvalgte medlemmer af ordnen viseste folk, og ledte til sidst de mørke fællesskab ind i åben krig. Det første slag var gjort og den mørke krig begyndte. Gennem mørk magi og uhellige alliancer, kom en kom en hær frem kun set i mareridt, fra de mørke steder under jorden. Magi af utænkelig destruktion var sluppet fri på verden, søer kogede væk til ørkner, bjerge lå knust, i kamp efter kamp blev ordnen tvunget tilbage, og deres prægtige byer lå knust til støv. Ikke længere tilfreds med at dele magten, forrådte Navaroth den oldgamle drage Kiroath. I en pervation af det gamle bindings ritual, opslugte han dragens sjæl, og smeltede dens krop ind i hans egen. Nu groet til noget ingen havde set før og næsten uovervindelig, begyndte Navaroth at forberede sig på at lede hans hære mod de sidste dele af Flammens orden. Med et desperat håb, begyndte de overlevende magikastere at investere deres magi i et enkelt våben, Rune Bladet. Omringet og i undertal lå Ordnens eneste chance i dette sværd, som blev båret af krigeren Herron og dragen Erroch. Som hærene styrtede sammen, gik Navaroth i en mystisk trance, hvor han samlede kraft til en sidste ubeskrivelig formular. Med ordret destruktion på hans læber, var forræderen blevet stukket igennem hjertet med Rune Bladet. Umenneskelige kræfter samlede sig i ham og blev pludselig spredt ud over kampmarken. Da det sidste røg var blæst væk med vinden, lå begge hære døde på marken. Hvor Navaroth havde stået var en stor rift, som var blevet revet op i selv luften. I det røg fyldte krater lå Herron død, med Rune Bladet brækket i to dele ved hans side. På den mørke bakke under ham lå kun dragen Erroch klyngende til liv. Ordnen var ødelagt. De mørke fællesskabs drømme om errobing, var blevet ødelagt med faldet af Navaroth. Det mørke fælleskabs hold på de frygtelige horder kollapsede. Kaos spredte sig i verden, menneskeheden samlede sig endnu engang i mange stammer og kongeriger, og Flamme Ordnens bedrifter blev glemt. Dragerne kikkede forsidste gang på menneskenes verden, og trak sig tilbage i en tideløs søvn, for at aldrig mere at komme igen. Tidsalderen uden konger var forbi, og af den korte guldne era er der kun legender tilbage. Længselens tidsalder De ældstes alder Tvillingegudens alder Solens alder Elvernes stortid Sværd og øksens tidsalder Menneskernes tidsalder Fem år er gået siden Nifelheims kejser, havde invaderet de nordlige kongeriger. En efter den anden faldt de, overrumplet af kejserrigets militære magt. Rigets magt syntes være uovervindelig. Men alligevel ved enden, hvor den eneste vej syntes at være nederlag, forenede de splittede kongeriger i norden sig under et fælles banner. Ved Slaget Ved Kreen, resulterede deres kombinerede styrker i en militaristisk triumf. Men prisen for sejr var forfærdelig stor. Sønderknuste lande, brændt huse, flygtninge, sygdom og sult blev et almindelig syn. Monarkerne skændes over krigsbyttet, mens de ignorerede den almindeliges befolknings nød. Tidligere krigstids helte plyndre for at overleve eller for ikke at dø i fattigdom. Fred gav plads til en bølge vold og forfald. Misledte mennesker påtog sig opgaven at sætte navn på dem der var ansvarlig for deres ulykke. Deres foragt blev derfor først rettet mod elverne, da mange af dem stod med Nilfgaard under krigen. Hele grupper af elviske overlevende der var blevet tvunget ud i skovende, terrorisere nu landende derfra. Sådanne fordomme spredte sig hurtig til at også omfatte dværgene og magerne. Den stigende spændte stemning, blev snart gjort følge af flere definitioner af, og angst for, den nærmende Dommedag. Men alt er ikke tabt. Blandt dem der hjalp kongerne i at genindføre fred er Den Brændende Sværds Orden. De gav håb til dem der ikke havde nogen. Men selv de er ikke nok til at stå mod alle de plager af denne efterkrigs verden. Deforme bæster og monstre vandrede ud fra skyggerne af krigen og sygdomme. De fandt at de havde brug for evnerne fra en Broderskabet, de professionelle monstre jægere, dem der kender til dette fag er dog få.